1. Field of Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to an electronic device, and more particularly, to an integrated circuit, a semiconductor memory device, and an operating method of the semiconductor memory device.
2. Description of Related Art
A semiconductor memory device is generally classified into either a volatile memory device or a non-volatile memory device.
The volatile memory device may perform a read/write operation at a high speed, and may lose stored data when a power supply is blocked. Meanwhile, the non-volatile memory device tends to have a lower speed than the volatile memory device in the read/write operation, and may retain the stored data even when a power supply is blocked. Accordingly, the non-volatile memory device is used to store data to be maintained regardless of supplying of the power. A read only memory (ROM), a mask ROM (MROM), a programmable ROM (PROM), an electrically programmable ROM (EPROM), an electrically erasable and programmable ROM (EEPROM), a flash memory, a phase-change random access memory (PRAM), a magnetic RAM (MRAM), a resistive RAM (RRAM), a ferroelectric RAM (FRAM) may be classified as the non-volatile memory device. The flash memory is generally divided into a NOR type flash memory device and a NAND type flash memory device.
The flash memory has an advantage of the RAM in which data is freely programmed and erased, and an advantage of the ROM in which stored data may be maintained even when a power supply is blocked. The flash memory is widely used as a storage medium of a portable electronic device, such as a digital camera, a personal digital assistant (PDA), and an MP3 player.
Recently, demands of users for a memory having high performance increased.
To this end, a semiconductor memory device is required to have a high data input/output rate.